Funeral of Shattered Hearts
by Untold.-.Tales.-.15
Summary: "After the first bell rings, you can never leave silent hill" How it was a mistake to send the organization members to that world, team by team, for all have that darkness buried, that darkness used against them in the world of Silent Hill. Contains OC's


"This world, it's only your worst nightmares."

-Welcome, to Silent Hill-

The soft ash that drifted through the thick and endless sea of fog could have passed for the illusion of snow at the misleading sight of the human eye and the temperature that drew puffs of steamed, smokey breaths could make anyone believe that it was at the midpoint of winter. The bridge behind the two likeliest pair of nobodies was blocked, barricaded and destroyed, leaving them with a single path leading down the street to the unknown world that lay ahead of them.

"Axel, what are our mission objectives?" The younger, blond boy who's hair practically defied gravity asked, staring up at his red head hedgehog like friend.

"It's pretty much just an investigate mission, see what this world's like, what kind of enemies, the usual." Axel said, scoffing slightly at how boring the mission seemed to him. Roxas smiled slightly up at him, shaking his head. "You would think you'd be happy with a relaxing mission for once, a good break from all those search and destroy missions." Axel shrugged, finally walking forward down the road. Roxas hurried to keep up with the red head, who was oddly enough staying much more silent then usual.

"You think there's any people in this world Axel?" He asked quietly, attempting to break the awkwardness that continued to grow between them. Axel glanced down at Roxas, merely shrugging before turning his attention back to the road. Roxas shuddered at Axel's behavior, not sure if he was enjoying the company of the older nobody or not. The world itself felt more then eerie, but he'd prefer it on it's own with the abnormal silence radiating from his friend.

Soon enough the two of them came to a little town, and although the fog didn't let up they could make out the images of a number of homes and stores, even a hospital and a school could be recognizable within the distance. Roxas stared, stretching his vision as far as he could to attempt to see into alleyways and into windows of buildings, assuring that neither of them would have to stray from the main road.

"Roxas," Axel suddenly spoke up, earning a small jumpy reaction from Roxas, who turned his head quickly to stare up into the emerald eyes of his companion. "We'll investigate the hospital first." He said simply, falling silent again, yet quickening his pace to the point where Roxas nearly struggled to keep up. Roxas kept his eyes low to the ground as they hurried forward, the pavement was blotched with coppery red, confusion clouded the younger nobodies mind, having never seen the image of blood; the nobody race lacking the main organ associated with blood, and the heartless having been made of nothing but darkness of the heart, it almost didn't exist from where their home world.

To Roxas's surprise, Axel broke out into a sprint towards the building and as first reaction he grasped a hold of the sleeve of Axel's jacket in order to keep the two a good distance. However, this only resulted in the blond nobody loosing his footing, Axel nearly dragging him across the ground until Roxas was forced to let go, collapsing to the ground with a pained grunt, left to watch his red head friend flee into the hospital.

"Axel! Wait!" Roxas yelled after him, scrambling up onto his own two feet he bolted after Axel, not caring anymore if he blew their cover in this world, simply just not wanted to be left alone in it. Entering the hospital however, Roxas felt the urge to just abandon this all and return to the world that never was, alone. The hospital couldn't even be called one, even if it was when first built. Most of the tiles were ripped from the floor, scattered or piled in places they shouldn't have been, the paint on the walls was peeling, the walls themselves were rotting. The entire place smelled of death, not to mention that earthy decay scent. Operation tools were scattered amongst the place, some were covered with a thin coat of the same copper substance that was out on the streets, the corners of the walls and floors seemed to be lined with coppery substance as well.

"Axel, this isn't funny, come on, we have to get this mission over with!" There was no response, silence met the Nobody's plea, a small rodent however scurried past his feet, it's eyes glowing deep red within the shadows of the hospital, a hunk of some assortment of raw meat was held in it's jaws. Roxas backed up slightly, ready to turn and run out the door, figuring that Axel could very well just catch up with him later, until the glimpse of a form being dragged down the hall into the darkness caught his eye.

"Axel!" The blond repeated his friend's name, and in the belief that what he had just seen was his comrade, he made his way hurriedly down the hall after it.

* * *

Roxas found himself in a state of blindness, no light shone in the god forsaken building, the power had left as well, most likely long ago, leaving him to stumble around in the darkness. His eyes couldn't even adjust to the shadows, for they seemed almost unnatural to the human mind. Sighing in defeat Roxas stumbled to the nearest wall, leaning against it with a sulking stance.

"_Where have you been...?_" Roxas perked his head up, glancing around at the sound of a gently voice, seeming to sing rather then speak the words that flowed through the halls of the hospital.

"_You are, a different man..._" Standing up from the wall, Roxas attempted to detect the area in which the sound was coming from, and taking a large gamble headed of in the direction he believed it to be in. Although this could jeopardize the entire mission, Roxas wasn't just about to sit around hopeless waiting for Axel to swing around when he could ask for help, or at least directions for this crazy place.

"_You disappeared...And just like that your here..._" Eyes darting back and forth between the doors Roxas paused on occasions, pressing his ear against the walls as the voice grew louder, more clear to hear as it gradually became closer.

"_So did your time, away from here..._" By now, Roxas couldn't help but wonder if what the person, who could now be detected as a girl, meant something within her melodic words, which by now made him forget what fear he had felt in this world, almost making him feel at peace.

"_Renew your soul..._" He gasped slightly, finding the door in which the voice was loudest behind, and hurriedly tried the doorknob, in which to his near delight was open. Yanking the door open with all of his might, he burst into the room, eyes still wide, a wild look deep within them.

"_To make you strong..._" Relief soon turned to freight again, and then sank to horror, which eventually seeped into the feeling of disgust. In front of him was a crimson colored couch, splatters of the rusty color remained on it however, some dark and visibly still wet however; on it sat a young girl, probably no more then fourteen or fifteen, eyes closed seemingly peaceful, her small plain long sleeve styled dress was well coated in ash and decorated with a number of rips and stains of red. Her pale, almost white toned skin was smeared in ash as well, raccoon eyes rested around her eyes. The thing that got to Roxas the most was what lay beside her on the couch. A bloody pulp of a decaying mess, yet the forms could still be made out as two small floppy eared puppies, they were tied together, and attached to a leash that the girl held the other end of firmly.

"_For your return, I thought you knew..._" She opened her eyes slowly, they were soft and green, clashing slightly with her red toned hair color, and looking over at Roxas, she smiled slightly at him, tears streamed down from her eyes, running down her cheeks.

"Oh Roxas, how I never thought you'd return to me like this, in this world, so cold and desolated." She spoke, her voice almost still singing. Standing, she walked over to the petrified Roxas, and rested a hand gently on his left cheek, it smeared ash in the form of her hand print, sticking to his face when she removed her hand.

"W-what do you mean?" He finally managed to choke out, staring deep into the endless depths of her warm eyes.

"Who am I? Roxas, you should know very well wh-" Her voice was cut off, cut off by the loud sound of sirens blaring from the outside, and shook replaced her tearfully happy expression. Backing away from Roxas it turned to horror, and she teared up again, this time with true sorrow. "You can't leave now Roxas, after the first bell, it's impossible to leave Silent Hill... Not until you find what brought you here, and face it for yourself." With that she faded into the darkness, and the world with it seemed to melt away, melt away into a bloody mess, a world of red and black.

As Roxas looked behind him however, he realized, there was also monsters, monsters that could put even the most horrific heartless to shame.


End file.
